


The Branding of a certain vampire

by Lilas1739



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Branding, Brotherly Love, Mild Language, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas1739/pseuds/Lilas1739





	1. Bad News

October 1968, 

It was an early morning and Sanguini, still a Hogwarts student and recently turned vampire, slowly watched the Owl approaching the Slytherin table. The bird dropped a purple ministry letter. He opened it and read it: 

_14th of October 1968_

_Brohan Macmillian,_

_London, Ministry of Magic, Departement of Magical Creatures_

_Dear Mr Sanguini Lestrange,_

_The Ministry of Magic has the regret to tell that you must be branded and registered following your recent transformation as a vampire. You are also required to choose a regular squedule for your blood consumption, provided by our generous donors._

_The branding will be conducted on the 20th of October, at 4: 40 PM, in the Department of Magical creatures, room 422, on your torso, by the care of executioner Ayden Macnair and registered by comitee member Deimos Travers. The bureau of Aurors will also insure the publication of said registration. We have the regret to tell you this proceedure will be performed without any anesthesia nor pain medication. You will be allowed the presence of a close family member. As an underaged wizards, the Ministry will insure your father is instructed on the matter._

_The Ministry wishes you a good day and the good flow of the proceedure._

_My best wishes_

_Brohan Macmillian_

Sanguini stared emptily. Life as he knew it was now gone, but he never imagined he'll be _branded_. It also ment the end of his private and social life. His younger brother Rabastan noticed that he was upstet. "What happened?

-What happened! This happened!"responded the new vampire, shoving the letter to him. Rabastan read it and threw it to the ground. "Bloody hell! The Ministry can't bloody treat all "dark" creatures like that! They could at least have offered you some pain killers. They accept these filthy Mudbloods, but they'll brand some unlucky chap for being _bitten_!"

A certain Lucius Malfoy was there, his new Prefect badge gleaming on his chest. He murmured: "Now, now...You mustn't swear like that. Also, it is less than prudent to admit to a prejudice against...Well, you know you can't defend a so called "Dark Creature". At least when you are still a student. 

-How can I not swear, look at this piece of trash the Ministry sent him?!"

Lucius read the letter with cold indifference. He responded enigmatically: "Well, that is good news." It was too much for Rabastan, who responded with a good punch in the cheek. 

Sanguini felt a little bit of warmth. At least his brothers won't abandon him. 


	2. Healing Pain

It was the day of the branding, and Sanguini was very nervous. He had trouble to focus on the Potion class, and frankly, made his cauldron blow up twice, which wasn't usual for him. Slughorn suddenly said to him: "It's time for your Floo. 

-T-thanks for letting me go, professor. Can I ask you something?

-Yes, if it's quick.

-Can you give me a little bit of calming Potion or just cheap whiskey, maybe?

-Sadly, no. Good luck."

Sanguini swallowed and dragged himself to the nearest Chimney. He went through the usual proceedings to enter the Ministry before walking straight to the elevator to reach the Department of Magical creatures, room 422. He looked at his watch: ten minutes in advance. The room itself was rather small with a rack, four chairs and a chimney, close to witch were the branding irons. "Aye, wee bairn. Dinnae greet an' lay down." greeted a grey-skinned man in a thick Glasgow accent, in a friendly voice. Not that Sanguini really understood a word he said. 

It was the first time Snaguini met an executioner (and hoped it will be the last), but he didn't expect him to be that strange. Probably a half-bread, since he was unusually tall (a little over seven feet he estimated) and had a mop of bottle green hair and round, shiny golden eyes. In all honesty, he kind of looked like a male selkie. Sanguini was popped out of his bewilderment by Macnair asking, in slightly more formal english to be properly understood: "Do yae want your Maw tae hold you?"

Sanguini's eyes widened in bewilderment. His mother had accepted to come! He accepted in anticipation. At least, he won't be alone. Normally, his mother was cold, distant and a very erased. She rarely spoke to her children, or anyone really. An ideal and submissive lady. It was so strange to see her this warm. 

Anyways, soon the Ministry employee tasked with registering the branding entered accompagnied by a blond woman Sanguini recognized as his mother. He asked Sanguini to take all his upper clothes off. Because he wore his school robe (with nothing but old-fashioned trousers underneath), it didn't took that long. Ayden Macnair made him lie on the rack and tied him quite gently. The executioner putted his callous left hand beneath his shoulder blade and started to pull. Sanguini started to panic at the thought he might dislocate every limb in his body, but the goal was simply to stretch him a little bit to prevent movement. 

Slowly, he watched the gleaming red iron approche him, closer and closer. The heat made him sweat intensely. Instincivly, he clenched his fists, only to feel them held by incredibly soft and feminine hands. It reassured him. He chose to turn his head to look at his mother instead, or more exactly her hands and arms. At least he didn't have to see the hot iron press into his flesh. He whimpered at the searing pain. To say the truth, the young vampire wanted to scream and cry, but didn't want to embarass himself. It hurt less than the new caretaker's thumbscrews. What came next was worse. So much worse. He heard the executioner cast a Protean charm. It hurt! 

Sanguini could no longer hold his scream. The burning sensation was no longer bareable. He wished to turn around and curl in the fetus position. Not that his bounds would allow it. Another series of strange spells were cast. Not that he really cared what they were at this point, all he knew was that they all hurt his already burned area. He never felt that much pain. It didn't stop at his skin, but dug deeper, into his veins. Finally, it all stopped. 

He heard the spets of the "spectators" leaving. Sanguini felt a cooling cream being applied to his burn. It stung a bit, but it was fresh, almost soothing. He looked at Ayden, quite empty eyed. "Thank you." murmured the boy in a relaxed voice. He was supposed to hate this man for doing this to him, but he simply couldn't. Macnair was simply doing his job and he was so...gentle. Almost like an uncle. But coming to think of it, his own father wasn't that soft after whipping him for some small misbehavior. 

Soon, his mother came back with a cup of some liquid. She offered him to drink it, which he accepted greedily. It was warm and pleasantly metallic, with a milky texture. Fresh, delicous blood. The first proper meal he had in three days. It felt so good. It took him a lot of trouble not to moan in satisfaction. When he finished drinking, she left. 

The executioner finally untied him. "All done, bairn." he finished with a small tap in his back. 

He putted his clothe back on. Quite a day. 


	3. Choices

Sanguini finally returned to Hogwarts, in the strange green warmth of the Slytherin common room. Suddenly, warm arms clung to him. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there! Just I had so much to do, and you know no one would allow me to skip classes right now." I

It was Rodolphus, but not the self-assured, attention-seeking brother he usually knew, but now he acted far more nervous. Sanguini felt his older brother lead him to the seventh years dormitory that was still empty. "I know someone who can make sure people like you aren't persecuted anymore. It will take certain sacrifices but...You know who I'm talking about, right.

-Rodolphus, I am not interested in politics. responded Sanguini, quite coldly

-But the Dark Lord is no average politician. He's far greater.

-Anyways, I just want a normal life.

-But don't you resent what they did to you?

-No. 

-Why?

-Because I never felt so much warmth!" 

This is were Rodolphus lost that warm, worried look to him. His expression became cold, ruthless, hurt. It was quite scary. Sanguini choose to left, feeling more alone than ever.


	4. More Bad News

The next morning, the Daily Prophet published a new issue. Sanguini took an apathetic look at the new security measures approved by the Ministry, until those lines caught his attention: 

"In the light of the recent recrutement tactics of a new terrorist groups calling themselves "Death Eaters", all homes housing beings such as vampires, hags or werewolves will be thoroughly searched..."

Great. Another owl was given. A letter from their father indicating they had to meet in the Slytherin common room as soon as possible. They sent him their schedule and went to class as usual. 

After Transfigurations class, a certain Gryffindor student tipped him to get closer. He was rather short and had pretty dark circles under his eyes. He said: "You know, I'm sorry about what happened. You know, there is a vampire tolerance bureau forming now. It's quite new, but here's their pamphlet. By the way, I'm Worple."

Worple passed him said pamphlet. "I'll think of it." He took a look at the pamphlet, and decided he'll read it after class. It was nice to know some just didn't see him as a danger. 

At the end of classes, Sanguini was tired, so he simply rushed to the Slytherin common room near the fire place. He soon saw the piercing pink eyes of his father emerge from the fire place. All three Lestrange brothers looked obediantly, worried. Soon, Mr. Lestrange announced somberly: "Sanguini, you are no longer a son of mine. You may not enter the Lestrange manor. Tomorrow, I will send a house elf with your personnel belongings. Goodbye!"

Before any one could process what happened, Rabastan cried out: "Father, you can't disown him! PLEASE! He didn't do anything wrong. There is surely a way to hide the artefacts. Please, don't disown Sanguini!" 

Rabastan cling to Sanguini, effectively saying: "mine" in the most childish way possible. Sanguini was simply in denial and Rodolphus seemed coldly accepting of what happened. "Rabastan, come with me. Father, please don't be mad at him. I'll reason 'im." 

Sanguini slowly processed what was happening to him. But now, there was no time for self-pity. Rodolphus was about the persuade his little brother of why it was important to disown him. His thoughts slowly drawed the terrible conclusion: "so he can serve the Dark Lord." And frankly, if Rudwolf Lestrange was ready to abandon his own son to save face, what else could he do?

Sanguini busted in the dormitory. "Rodolphus, if you're about to talk about me, how about having the decency to do it in my presence?

-You don't understand. Father will no longer be useful as a Death Eater if the Ministry learns about all the artefacts hidden in our manor

-F-ck him! I won't have my little brother joining such a leader! Expelliarmus!" 

Rodolphus sat pathetically on the ground. It was a small victory. Or maybe he wasn't. Doesn't really matter. He'll now be on his own. Or not. He'll have to contact this "vampire tolerence thing" before it's too late. Maybe things will get better. 

The End. 


End file.
